


Collegestuck Drabbles Collection

by violasarecool



Series: Homestuck College AU [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Collegestuck, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles which take place in the collegestuck universe but may not necessarily fit into canon chronology bc i am lazy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Karkat Passing Notes to Equius

Equius found him just minutes before the history seminar was supposed to start.

"You wished to speak with me?"

"Yeah. As much as I don’t want to say it, I need your help." Karkat started digging through his bag, then paused and glanced up. "Why the hell are you still standing there?"

Equius frowned. “Should I have left? I assumed you were going to tell me the reason you require my aid.”

“ _No,_ " Karkat rolled his eyes, "I mean sit the fuck down. You do have this class, right?"

"Yes," Equius said, nodding at Feferi as she squeezed past him to take a seat beside Karkat.

"Ok, _well._ " He continued digging through his bag as the slide projector turned on to display an image of some dude whose name he could never remember. Equius sat down beside Feferi as Karkat finally found a pen at the very bottom of his bag. "Anyway," he continued in an undertone as the teacher began speaking, "if you’re not busy some time this week, we’re in dire need of some motherfucking muscle, the—"

There was a cough from the front; the teacher gave them a pointed glare. Karkat’s ears flushed with red, and he hunched into his seat.

She continued talking, and after several minutes, Karkat reached slowly into his bag for a piece of paper. He flattened it on the desk, and scribbled a few words ( _i guess we keep talking like this._ ) before passing it around Feferi’s back, poking Equius with one finger. Equius took the paper, shooting Karkat a confused look.

Karkat pointed at the paper, and mimed writing. Equius narrowed his eyes, mouth slightly open. _Read it,_ Karkat mouthed, glancing nervously to the front. Finally, Equius glanced down at the message, then reached for a pen. Karkat hadn’t passed notes since _highschool,_ and with good reason. He sighed, watching Equius write a message back, then reached back around Feferi to take the paper. Feferi frowned at him, and he shrugged. _Goddamn technophobic teacher banning goddamn fucking laptops during lecture._

He glanced down at the careful, ornate loops of Equius’s handwriting.

_Why are we passing notes_

Equius was watching him, and Karkat made a face. “ _Why_ ,” he huffed under his breath.

_because we can’t fucking well keep talking in any other way, dumbass._

_It just strikes me as rather juvenile, that’s all_

_yeah well, i’m not exactly in love with the idea, it’s pretty shitty as communication goes, but considering we’ve been relegated to the stone age by a caveman wannabe i’m pretty fucking sure this is our best option._

_Did they even have writing implements back then_

_that’s not the point._

_What was the point again_

_hell if i remember, the amount of utter blather issuing from the collective ink from these shitty pens has completely wiped all traces of coherent thought from the feeble mass of tissue slopping around in my cranium._

Karkat ground his clenched fist into his face. stone age, note passing, laptops… _oh, right._

_no, i remember now. are you still made of muscle?_

_If by which you mean am I still exceptionally STRONG, then yes I believe I am the man for the job_

_ok there was absolutely no need to capitalize that word, but great, i guess that was a dumb question anyway. just… yeah, i’ve got a job for you._


	2. Canada Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summer between 2nd and 3rd year

Dave awoke to loud crackles and pops outside his window. “The fuck.” He rolled out of bed and stumped over to the window, pressing his nose against the glass. He didn’t _see_ anything… or hear anything, anymore. He ran a hand through his hair. “I’m going fucking nuts.” He was about to flop back into bed when there was a high-pitched whizz, and a bang.

He sighed, and grabbed his shades off his bedside table before pushing out the door into the hallway.

Downstairs, he could hear the crackle of Karkat’s shitty computer microphone, and as he creaked his way down the old stairs, he heard a high-pitched giggle among the feedback. “Are you _actually_ skyping tz at like 3am?” he asked, stepping over the arm of the couch and letting himself fall with a thump next to Sollux and Karkat.

"Yes, _I_ was, before—”

"Hey Dave!"

"—the whole household decided to join us," Karkat muttered.

Dave reached over and tugged the laptop to face him the middle. “So why _are_ you up at this hellish hour of 4am anyway?”

Karkat rolled his eyes. “It’s not even 2am, moron.”

Onscreen, Terezi laughed. “We’ve been Skyping since like midnight. Actually, we were _talking_ about—”

"Don’t need to hear the details of your love life," Dave cut in. Terezi grinned, eyebrows raised; Karkat looked relieved.

"I wasn’t going to bother going to bed until the fireworks stopped," Sollux said, "but who knows if that’s going to ever _actually_ happen.”

Dave narrowed his eyes. “Yeah, why the fuck are there fireworks? Did some drunken high school kids get the date four days wrong or what?”

Sollux snorted. “It’s Canada day.”

Dave wrinkled his nose. “This is America.”

"Yes, and we _all_ know that everyone in this neighbourhood is 100% pure American,” Karkat said. There was a particularly loud screech from a screamer that quickly faded away into deafening silence.

"He may actually have a point," came another voice from the computer, and all three of them jumped.

"Jesus fuck," Dave said, watching cautiously as Kanaya sat down next to Terezi. "Could you like, learn to make noise when you move?"

“ _I_ heard her,” Terezi said.

"You hear everything," Sollux said, "you don’t count."

"Rude."

"We can hear them from here too," Kanaya said, taking a sip from a glass of water. "They’re in the park, I see lights."

"Well happy July to them," Dave said, sinking back into the couch, "I’m ready for freedom day now."

Karkat turned his head toward Dave. _"Freedom day?"_

"You heard me. Free as the motherfuckin eagle."

"Free to adorn all tourist clothing," Kanaya said.

"Also a lot of official insignia," Terezi added.

"Touché," Sollux said.

Kanaya yawned widely, her teeth glinting in the dull light of an overhead lamp. “I realize I just got here, but I think I may go back to bed,” she said, standing up. “You may be the only ones in your house, but Vriska is still here for the summer, and I would prefer not to wake her. Goodnight.”

"If the fireworks haven’t already…" Sollux muttered, waving as Kanaya walked off screen to a chorus of "night"s.

"I don’t hear anything right now," Terezi said, and they paused, listening.

After a moment, Dave shrugged, and stood up. “If that’s it, I’m turning in.”

"Yeah, night tz, night kk," Sollux said, waving a hand at them as he headed toward the basement door.

Dave trudged back upstairs, chucked his shades at his bedside table, cringed as they missed and hit the floor, but didn’t bother picking them up before flopping back into bed. As he tugged a sheet over him, he heard the bang of a solitary firecracker. “ _Shutthefuckup_ ,” he groaned, pulling a pillow over his head.

The rest of the night, only cars whizzed through the blackness.


	3. Rice Pudding

"Uuuuuuugh." Sollux dropped his backpack onto the floor, and kicked the door shut. "I am never. Going. To history. Again."

"Never say never, you might need the credit some day," Rose said, glancing up from her book as Sollux faceplanted into the couch beside her. "Long day?"

"You would not believe," he mumbled into the cushions.

Rose smiled. "Well, not to contradict you, but those of us who have had relatively pleasant days did not end up face first in the couch. Suffice it to say, I believe you." Sollux grunted.

"Johnnnnn," came a voice from upstairs, "is the pudding done yet?"

"John and Dave left for Target fifteen minutes ago," Rose called back.

There was thump and the click of a door, then footsteps pounding across the hall and down the stairs. Terezi stuck her head in the doorway. "Seriously?" She frowned. "Wait are you actually in here, say something."

Sollux turned his head to one side. "Sup."

"Sollux!" Terezi grinned. "When did you get here?"

"Like two minutes ago. Did you say rice pudding?"

"Yeah, John said he'd call me when it was done."

"When they left, it wasn't done," Rose said, glancing toward the kitchen, "but he said if we waited ten minutes it should be."

Sollux squinted at her. "I thought you said they left fifteen minutes ago."

Rose opened her mouth, then closed it. "One moment." She got up and hurried into the kitchen.

Terezi approached the couch, grabbing the side with one hand. Her foot bumped into Sollux's ankle, and she kicked it gently. "Move over, ya lump."

"Whyyyyyyyy," Sollux groaned, but dragged himself upright so Terezi could sit down.

"Were you even sitting on the couch??" she demanded, pulling her feet up onto the couch beside her.

He grunted noncommittally.

"It's mostly ok," Rose called. "A little brown in places, but quite palatable." There was a clatter, and a couple thumps, before she emerged from the kitchen holding a large pot and three spoons.

"I fucking love you," Sollux said, holding out a hand, "give me that right now."

Rose handed them spoons, and Sollux grabbed the pot and potholder, settling it in his lap. He scooped up a heaping spoonful, shoving it into his mouth. Beside him, Terezi sniffed, then sighed contentedly. "Hell yes."

"Goddamn amazing," Sollux said, refilling his spoon.

Rose reached for a spoonful, biting back a smile. "Slow down, you'll scald your mouth beyond repair." She tapped Terezi's hand with her spoon, guiding her arm toward the pot.

"Nope," Sollux said through a mouthful of pudding. "I need to burn away the trauma."

"Trauma?" Terezi asked.

"History," he said.

"Mm." She nodded, chewing on a large mouthful. "Sucks to be you."

Sollux rolled his eyes. "Thank you for your support."

Terezi laughed. "I know you appreciate it."

Sollux flicked a raisin at her.


	4. Snowball Fight

"Where's the hot chocolate powder?" Nepeta called from the kitchen.

Jade bit her lip. "Uh... Somewhere behind the tea!"

After a few more minutes of rummaging sounds, Nepeta stuck her head out the door. "If I heat up milk, do you want some?"

Jade nodded. "Oh god yes."

Nepeta flounced back into the kitchen, and Jade leaned back into the cushions. She glanced outside; snow was coming down in flurries, whisking across the window panes. She shivered, and reached for the wool blanket draped across the back of the couch with one hand as she scrolled down her Facebook newsfeed. She paused on a photo of John from an hour ago, face red with cold, a mittful of snow on its way to Dave's face. She giggled.

Her computer beeped, and she glanced down as a new message lit up, then another. _Dave, John, Karkat, and 14 others._ She sank further down the couch. _They are_ not _trying to start another snowball fight._ _  
_

**Dave Strider:**  
alright you wusses  
whos up for round two

 **Jade Harley:**  
not me :p  
im nice and warm inside

 **Kanaya Maryam:**  
Round two  
I believe we were nearly at round four

 **John Egbert:  
** dude, what are you doing, we haven't finished planning yet!

 **Dave Strider:**  
right  
our super secret plans  
privy to no one  
especially not our prospective opponents  
ie the people in this chat

 **John Egbert:  
** haha, uh, yeah.

_Eridan Ampora left the conversation._

**Sollux Captor:**  
wow, looks like someone's sore about losing last round.  
i'm in if we actually get more people.

 **Tavros Nitram:**  
im in, if we pick somewhere, not very, uh, hilly  
for, obvious reasons

 **Vriska Serket:  
** I wasn't exactly planning on giving up my winning title, so count me in ;)

 **Dave Strider:  
** stadiums still pretty damn pristine if yall want to head over there

 **Aradia Megido:  
** im in

 **Rose Lalonde:  
** I'll be on my way back from the library soon if you would care to wait fifteen minutes or so.

 **Vriska Serket:  
** But the stadium's so flat and boooooooooring.

 **John Egbert:  
** i dont know, i think the risers would make for pretty good defense!

 **Dave Strider:**  
its that or the field by the west parking lot  
and were still cleaning up so thats fine rose

 **Feferi Peixes:  
** I'll join in again if we use the field, the stadium's probably all icey because of the mud.

 **Gamzee Makara:  
** sounds like a motherfucking plan :o)

 **Dave Strider:**  
yeah maybe  
wait gamzee was that a reply to doing shit at the stadium or what feferi said

 **Karkat Vantas:  
** Why is it whenever I log in to Facebook I get assaulted by an assload of messages of mind-numbing confusion and despair.

 **Dave Strider:  
** welcome to the party

 **Sollux Captor:  
** hey kk.

 **Dave Strider:  
** would you like a complementary face full of snow

 **Equius Zahhak:  
** Nepeta, please inform me if this conversation ever reaches a productive end

_Equius Zahhak left the conversation._

**Karkat Vantas:  
** I don't know, would you like a complementary fuck you?

 **Terezi Pyrope:  
** OH MY GOD WE'RE STILL DOING THIS??

 **Dave Strider:  
** incredible

_Feferi Peixes left the conversation._

**Terezi Pyrope:  
** YESSSS

 **Dave Strider:  
** i didnt realize we were at that stage in our relationship yet

Jade glanced up as Nepeta set down two mugs of steaming hot chocolate. "What're you reading?" she asked, staring at the wall of text on Jade's screen. "Oh man, is that a group chat, it totally is."

Jade reached for her mug. "It's a mess," she said, tipping the screen so Nepeta could see. "Any last words? First words?"

Nepeta glanced down the page. "I don't even know where to _start._ "


	5. My friends are such fucking weirdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3rd year

"Sollux?" Terezi slammed the front door closed, and dropped her bag on the mat.

"On the couch," Sollux replied from where he lay, waving an arm in the air as if it was something either of them could see. He pulled it back hastily as Terezi’s thumping footsteps echoed across the room. Then, there was a huff of air, and the couch sank under her weight. "Ow, that’s my foot."

"Well, move your foot!" She stretched an arm out and hit his nose. "Oops."

Sollux moved a tentative hand and found her shoulder. “You’re a menace,” he grumbled, holding her away from him as she scooted further onto the couch.

"You enjoy it," she said, and he could hear her grin. "Oh my god, you’re so boney," she complained. She grabbed his arm and tugged it over to her. "There, better."

Sollux’s hand twitched. “Is that your boob.”

"Yup."

"Why am I touching your boob."

"Don’t you like boobs?" she asked, her voice full of exaggerated innocence.

"Tz, I’m sure your boobs are fucking great, but I don’t really—" he tried to move his hand away, "—want to be groping them." Terezi slapped her hand over his, cackling. "I swear to god—"

The front door opened, and Sollux turned his head. “Karkat, your girlfriend’s performing questionable activities.”

Heavy footsteps, then the door banged shut. “Why is it,” there was a shuffling noise, then a thump of something heavy on the floor, “I come home and you two are doing the fucking horizontal mambo.”

Sollux let his head fall back against the couch. “Oh good, it is you, that would have been an awkward-as-all-hell thing to say to John.”

Footsteps by the couch; Terezi shifted upright, and Sollux finally succeeded in pulling his hand free. “Yeah, and this would have been an unbelievably awkward scene to come back to,” Karkat said, kissing Terezi; Sollux pulled a disgusted face. “Oh, _wait_ , no it wouldnt, because my friends are such fucking weirdos that we are actually _used_ to shit like this.”

"I dont know, you’re the one giving pda," Sollux said, making a gagging sound.

"We’re not in public, moron, this is my goddamn living room."

"Well you can keep _your_ living room,” Sollux said, squeezing around them off the couch, “I’m going back to hiding in the basement and drinking my daily litre of pop.”

"Watch out for those stairs!" Terezi called, and laughed as the basement door slammed shut. "Did he flip me off?" she demanded.

"Yeah."

She pumped a fist in the air, narrowly avoiding Karkat’s face.


	6. <STRONG>

Sollux scrolled down the school website, searching for an example of a competition article header. He paused on an article about last year’s junior robotics team. “Oh, right,” he muttered, briefly scanning the block of text before switching back to the article draft tab.

"I thought I might find you here." Sollux glanced up as Equius leaned over his shoulder. “When you add my name, be sure to make it STRONG.”

Sollux flicked the cursor across the screen with a twitch of his wrist. “You want it bolded,” he said.

"No," Equius said, crossing his arms, "I desire it to be STRONG."

Sollux rolled his eyes. “Look,” he said, typing out a pair of ‘strong’ tags and hitting save, “that’s what strong _does._ ”

Equius nodded at his bolded name. “Excellent. Your efforts are appreciated.”

Sollux made a face at the screen as Equius strode away. “For a dude with arms the size of his head,” he muttered, “he sure has one hell of a strength complex.”


	7. Meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> somewhere near the beginning of 1st year

As soon as Vriska got in the door that day, she collapsed on the couch, dropping her bag at her feet. "God, I'm a fucking failure," she muttered, face buried in her hands.

"What, only reduced _one_ person to tears today?"

Vriska raised her head; Sollux stood in the doorway, munching on a pepperoni stick. "What the hell are you doing here."

"Waiting for tz," he said, pointing the stick of meat at the door.

"Well go wait somewhere else," she snapped.

He shrugged, and sauntered past her towards the hall.

"Did Kanaya say something to you?" Vriska demanded, not looking at him.

Sollux paused. "I haven't heard from her since this morning."

Vriska let out a quick barking laugh. "Right."

"Well what do you expect?" he shot, turning to face her, "you fucking ripped her a new one, do you really think she's just going to come skipping back like nothing happened? _Oh, Vriska,"_ he sang out, pitching his voice to ressemble Kanaya's brusque Uruguayan accent. " _I'm so sorry for walking off on you this morning, it was all my fault, and totally not because you're a huge bitch."_

"Fuck off," she hissed. "Don't even pretend you're some perfect social butterfly, you don't know the first thing about being in a functional relationship, you and your deadweight ex."

"And whose fault is _that?_ Don't blame your fucking psychopathic tendencies on me, she's depressed because you hospitalized her and nearly killed all her friends. For a goddamn game!"

"That's rich, coming from the skinny nerd who never leaves his video game-filled basement," Vriska scoffed.

"Oh yeah," Sollux said, rolling his eyes, "because playing video games in my basement is the same as _maiming my friends._ God, even calling them your friends is stretching it a bit."

Vriska opened her mouth to retort, but was interrupted as the front door burst open. "Sollux!" Terezi stuck her head in the door. "I'm here, let's go!"

Sollux shook his head, bending to grab his bag. "I'm right here, no need to shout."

"Vriska home yet?" Terezi asked, as he took her arm, and they walked out the door.

"Nah." The door slammed shut.

In the living room, Vriska stared at the floor, hands balled. Then, her shoulders slumped. "Good riddance," she said to the empty room.


	8. Shipping Charts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some time during 2nd year

Rose peered over Nepeta's shoulder. "So, red represents romantic love, or possibly a crush, pale pink represents friendship, and black represents antagonism, and possibly rivalry. But what does grey represent?"

Nepeta glanced at Rose, her eyes serious. "Well, I always try and make sure my shipping chart accurately reflects  _everything_  going on, which is why I have black and pink, you know? But..." She traced the line between Kanaya, Terezi, and Vriska with one finger. "It doesn't make sense if I dont use it. I just don't know how it fits."

"I think I see... you're referring to Kanaya's conciliatory tendencies between Vriska and Terezi."

"Yeah, I guess." She wrinkled her nose. "Huh. Maybe that's a good name for it. Conciliatory. ...Spell that?"

"C-O-N-C-I-L-A-T-O-R-Y."

She made a note on her tablet. "Except... don't friends already do that?"

"You might say that. I wouldn't rule out your fourth category, though. While friends often play roles in diffusing similar situations, not all do. Perhaps there is overlap."

Nepeta nodded absently. "Maybe. Thanks, Rose! You're pretty good at this. Any updates while we're at it?"

"Not that I'm aware of. And if my  _ship spotting_  talents are getting anywhere, it's because I have an excellent teacher."

"Aww! You're so sweet. Ok, well, I'm going to finish updating my Tumblr, then get back to art. So much art history!"

"Alright," Rose said. "Enjoy."


	9. Dance Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> school dance mid 2nd year

"A dance, my lady?"

Terezi laughed. "Certainly." She held out her hand, which Sollux took, and escorted her onto the dance floor. He placed her hands around his shoulders as the music picked up.

"Enjoying yourself so far?" he asked.

"Yup. The music is pretty exellent."

"It's not bad," Sollux said, and Terezi raised her eyebrows.

"Such a music snob."

He chuckled. "Nah, I'm kidding, it's great."

"Where's everyone else?"

"You're dancing with the great Sollux fucking Captor, and you want to know what everyone _else_ is doing?" he demanded, mock-offended.

"So sensitive," she said, grinning.

He craned his neck to look around. "Jade, Rose, and Dave are at the punch bar, John's talking to Vriska and Kanaya, oh my god, Feferi and Aradia are waltzing." Terezi laughed. "Turn this way a bit... Nepeta and Equius are dancing like idiots―"

"That's adorable."

"Way too fucking adorable. ...Where the shit is kk? Oh, wait, there he is, he's sitting off on the side with Eridan like a couple of loners." Terezi snorted. Sollux waved over her shoulder at Karkat, who responded with an impressive glare. "And now he's treating us to a high quality stink-eye."

"Amazing. Did you blow him a kiss?"

"No, actually, but that's a damn good idea, thanks," he said, doing just that.

"You're welcome."


	10. Christmas Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> near christmas, 2nd year

Karkat and John waved as Gamzee's dad drove him away. 

"And then there were four," John said, turning back inside.

"What the fuck are  _you_  talking about, there's still like ten of us around. You, me, Dave, Sollux, Kanaya, Terezi, Jade..."

John grabbed a cup from the cupboard. "I meant  _in this house,_  dummy."

Karkat grabbed a chair from around the kitchen table and sat down. "Right, because that was really evident by the way you said it. Minus ten  _thousand_  points for clarity."

"That sounds like a really ridiculously inflated system you're using." Sollux stood in the doorway, an empty mug in his hand. "Coffee done yet?"

"Not yet," John said. "Oh, right, and Terezi called, she said she's coming over with some of the others to... decorate? I said that was ok, is that ok?"

Karkat narrowed his eyes. "Decorate, decorate what?"

"The house," Sollux said, yawning. "Well, not the entire fucking thing, but you know what I mean."

"I  _really_  don't. Why the hell do we need decorations??"

John started pouring his coffee. "It's Christmas," he put in.

"It's December 14th, you moron, are we really buying into that assbrained corporate idea of  _three months_  of soggy cotton snow and fat old men in suits terrorizing children so they can beg their parents for plastic guns and phosphorescent reindeer visible from space?"

"Morning, y'all," came a voice from the hall, Dave, and Sollux moved over to let him into the kitchen. "Are we discussing my Christmas wishlist, because I swear I said I didn't want anything."

"Fat old men in suits, terrified children, plastic guns, or phosphorescent reindeer visible from space?" Sollux asked. 

"Lose the first bit and get yourself some of that fake snow and we're golden."

"I think the  _important_  question here is," Karkat said, raising his voice, "why the fuck is the blind girl in charge of desecrating our house with Christmas decorations?"

"Well Hanukkah's been over for a while, so that's out," Dave said.

"Hah."

"Plus Vriska's gone home already, and I'm not really sure what constitutes Hanukkah decorations," John added.

"Pretty sure it has something to do with lights," Sollux said.

"Yeah, it―"

"Pyromaniacs lighting up some meronas," Dave added.

John rolled his eyes. "It's called a  _menorah,_  fuckwit, I've explained this at least five times."

"You claim to know a lot for someone who  _just said_  they knew shitall about Hanukkah."

"About decorations! Excuse  _me_  if I've never had a play by play on what exactly gets put on the walls for eight days."

"Will you all stop flapping your pie holes like extraneous skin flaps and actually  _pay some fucking attention,_  I was asking a question."

"But we never even got to Kwanzaa," Sollux said, straight-faced, and Karkat threw a coffee bean at him.

"That would be because no one here  _celebrates_  Kwanzaa, and  _guess what,_ we're not going to misappropriate other people's religions. MOVING ON."


	11. Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eridan, feferi, tavros

"Hey, Tavros, is the laundry done yet?"

"Yeah, but, uh, I didn't do yours."

"What do you mean you didn't?" Eridan demanded. "I asked you to do it two fucking days ago."

"Yeah, that is definitely a thing you said," Tavros said, grinning. "And, uh, a thing I did not do, look at that."

Eridan glared at him. "Fine, smartass, I'll do it myself. Like I have nothing better to do with my fucking time."

There was a ding from the elevator.

"I think, I have better things to do with my time, too," Tavros said, as Feferi stepped out of the elevator.

"Hey, Tavros!" she said, beaming.

"Hey, Feferi."

"Is Eridan making you do stuff for him again? You know you don't have to do anything for him, the lazy butt."

"I know," Tavros said, "I didn't."

"Good for you!" Feferi said, shooting a playful glance at Eridan. 

He narrowed his eyes at her. "This is insubordination."

"Mm," Feferi smiled, "are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go," he huffed, sweeping past them towards the elevator.

"Bye Tavros!" Feferi said, following Eridan, "talk to you later!"

"Yeah, later!"

**Author's Note:**

> please _don't give me crit_ , constructive or not, even if you feel the need to point out a typo, i would appreciate it if you didn't. i do this for fun, and once i've posted something, i don't really want to think about it critically anymore. thanks.


End file.
